Planting Seeds of Doubt
South Australia - Australia Arid desert for the most part, the state of South Australia could be considered nearly empty. Here and there, isolated communities exist: the wineries of the Barossa Valley and Maralinga being the largest communities, save for the capitol of Adelaide. Also located here is the Woomera Restricted Area, used since the early 1950's for rocket and weapons testing, army exercises and training. The area is restricted from non-military personnel. Contents: Blast Off Blot Defcon Roadbuster The Wreck Buzzsaw glides his way in, optics scanning the scene below to see just what might be going on. Who's winning? Who's competing? Is it even worth being here? Who is the most suitable perch!? Hmm...that is indeed a conundrum. So many options. So many possibilities... The cryo-condor finally makes his choice, alighting on Arcee's shoulder. Because, let's be honest...when do the Autobots /ever/ get to feel validated by being a perch? "Arcee," he clicks his beak and looks at the autobot, "I trust you are doing well? Blast Off is not bothering you, is he?" Reconizing the device for what it was thanks to his vast stores of tactical knowledge, Roadbuster turns away from it, and even steps forward a bit as it detonates, adding to the backdrop behind him. The flashes from Defcon's akimbo firing can be seen reflecting in his visor, then slamming into the points the device marked, tearing through already weakened plating and exostructure. Entire chunks of armor are blown off, fragments scattering through the air with the slow motion effect. Shrapnel from hits fly in his face, SEE this is why he has no easily vulnerable facial features people. That frag hurts like a bitch. With the stepping motion he grabbed one of the shells off his leg, but seems to just palm it. Then tuck it into an arm compartment. He takes one last step forward, directly into the line of Defcon's fire. More shots tear away at his form in the barrage even as he raises his arm towards Defcon. No visible weapon? No problem! What remains of the armor panels on his forearm click open as its raised, a tube sliding out of the compartment. Smoke belches out the back in slow motion as the device fires the shell, a flare of jetfire briefly igniting behind it to hurtle the explosive projectile through the air. One last shot, giving it all he's got until the end. Combat: Roadbuster strikes Defcon with his Concealed Rocket-Grenade Launcher attack! Defcon is thrown clear by yet another explosion, this one from Roadbuster. The Bounty Hunter crashes into the ground, rolling end over end, before finally flipping back onto his feet. He staggers. "Nice shot. That.. really hurt.." The Bounty Hunter says, clutching his chest dramatically. "I didn't want to do this, Roadbuster, but you leave me little choice. Consider it my greatest compliment." Suddenly he extends his hand, revealing a very special black Bounty Hunter ID card. "Under Galactic Law 23 Subsection C I enact a temporary Bounty on your head for the next five minutes!" Someone in the crowd, one person, actually seems to understand what that means. "Holy crap!" Defcon's optics suddenly shift, from his usual soft blue to a harsh, vehement red, as if limits were suddenly unlocked. Laser grid-work materializes all around his body as weapons begin /pouring/ out of his subspace arsenal. Rocket launchers extend off his shoulders. Missile batteries materialize up and down his legs. Plasma cannons flip open along both of his arms. A Chaos Rift Combuster rises from behind his back, preparing to carpet bomb the area. "Don't worry, Roadie. I left the safeties on. Sort of." A dozen red dots appear on Roadbuster's chest. Moments before Defcon's alpha strikes, the stands are filled with a beautiful, exhilerating music. Blast Off, who is probably cultured enough to know classical music, would recognize it as the Overture of 1812 by Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky. The music plays for approximately 8 seconds before the world is consumed in a blinding light, a deafening boom, and a shockwave that nearly throws people off the stands washes past everyone. Defcon's player submits for your viewing and musical pleasure: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VE--joDpRoI Combat: Defcon sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Defcon strikes Roadbuster with his Overwhelming Firepower attack! Combat: Roadbuster falls to the ground, unconscious. Arcee is now in some interesting company; Blast Off seated beside her, and Buzzsaw perched on her shoulder armor. "Oh no, not at all," she remarks. "If there's a chance we could be in the same Olympic bracket, we can't have any funny business going on," she remarks. And then, she's totally (and figuratively) blown away by Defcon's finishing move on Roadbuster. What a way to go out! Blast Off blinks again at Arcee. "...What?" He stares, arms still crossed, then sniffs and turns his head like this is all just TOO ridiculous and he's not paying attention anymore. Though this means he fails to spot Buzzsaw come in an dperch on Arcee in the interim. He knows that voice, and probably senses that presence, immediately however, and his head whips back around. "Buzzsaw, haven't seen you in awhile..." He comments idly. Then he is back to watching the match. Yes... those shrapnel pieces DO hurt. Unlike perhaps Roadbuster, he DOES have facial features, but keeps them well hidden himself for much the same reasons. And then the final curtain call. Blast Off's head tilts a little as the msuic begins to play. Ohhh... perhaps Defcon DOES have just a touch of class after all... (And of course Blast Off will attribute that to his being a space ship...) "Yes, thought as much. Spacecraft are simply superior. We can't help it." He brushes a hand against a heat shield on the other arm, polishing it smugly. Blot tilts his head to the side and gives one of the most unncessary statements, "Merc wins" and proceeds to flop back and go back into a restive cycle. Buzzsaw hmms. "Well, that's good to hear." He looks at Blast Off and nods. "We have been busy. In a good way. Rest assured, in due time you will know what I mean." He looks back at the fight, watching the conclusion to it all and eyes Defcon thoughtfully. "Hmm...well played. I assume the rest of the match was just as explosive?" His attention turns to Blast Off. "Superior, you say... Challenge accepted." Arcee suddenly realizes that Buzzsaw probably thinks she still has her old position in Intel. She decides to keep it that way; no need to give him any updated information. "I can never figure you out," she says innocently. While Defcon is getting back on his feet after the smoking blast to his chest, Roadbuster retracts the concealed weapon and takes a few steps back, stoops down .... and picks up the ener-cigar he had discared before the fight. Shakes it off, and despite it's burnt down and crooked nature from being stomped on, sticks it back in his mouthplate vent as he turns back to Defcon. "You are such a fraggin' liar," he retorts jokingly, despite the impending doom. "You've been waiting all night to show me what you can really do..." Though the 'Bounty Mode' does get him to actually take pause a moment, taking the cigar back out again slowly. That is a -lot- of guns, even compared to the arsenal he carries around. There's only one way to sum this up. "Frag me sidewise with Straxus' poleax." And then EXPLOSION. EXPLOSION. AND YET MORE EXPLOSION. ALL THE FREAKING EXPLOSIONS. MICHAEL BAY WISHES HE COULD CAUSE THIS MUCH EXPLOSION. The military wanted demolition of the donated site? They smeggin' got it. Now there's just a big crater in the center of it. And a big smoldering Wrecker lying in the center of the smoldering crater. Though Roadbuster does manage to shove the ener-stoogie back into his mouth vent. "Oh yeah.. that was worth it..." Then collapses fully. THUD. Defcon unloads his full arsenal on Roadbuster. He knows the Wrecker wouldn't want anything less than ball-bearings deep, full power. The Bounty Hunter's weapons flip back into subspace as his optics shift back to soft blue. He stumbles forward a bit towards Roadbuster, then slumps down next to the Wrecker. He adjusts the cig in the big bot's mouth so it stays better, then lights one up of his own. "Good fight." He pats Roadbuster on the shoulder. His arm sparks, several plates falling of it. "Yup. Good fight." Blast Off keeps polishing that shield, until Buzzsaw replies. "I see, yes... sounds good..." He replies, distracted, until that last bit. His hand stops and he looks back up with an optical blink and a raised optical ridge. "...Challenge?" Buzzsaw gives Arcee a quizzical look, but nods all the same. "To understand me would most likely mean madness on your part." He looks at Blast Off and nods. "For the title of 'superior', yes. Challenge accepted." "That's...I can't dispute that," Arcee admits. Buzzsaw's said the one thing that's made the most sense to her all cycle. Blast Off 's optic ridge only raises higher, and he gives the condor a haughty look of smug superiority. "Oh? Be careful of taking on things you cannot win.... But what did you have in mind?" Buzzsaw looks at Blast Off rather squarely. "Need I remind you that Vos is one of my role models? I'm certain I can think of something that gets you to admit whatever I wish." Blast Off 's smug looks falters slightly at the mention of Vos, and his optics narrow. The Combaticon straightens up to gaze icily upon the bird. "You attempt anything like that on me and I shall make *sure* you regret it, same faction or not." He pauses a moment before adding, "Come now, we *are* on the same side, after all... surely there are more... civilized ways to settle our... dispute?" Though his trigger finger is suddenly feeling twitchy. Buzzsaw chuckles and seems to lighten up. "Absolutely! I'm sure we'll never have to resort to such brutal things. Same side, and all." He looks at his 'perch' and taps her shoulder lightly. "Hmm, you know, I should probably make use of that spoiler of yours to make a perch in Darkmount." Arcee frowns slightly at Blast Off. No way is she being caught in some ridiculous crossfire. It's bad enough she has a tape-bird on her shoulder. "Look, I just came here to watch this, not get caught up in some petty argument -- do you mind?" Roadbuster crackles in finally. "Fraggin frag and a half that fragged hard. Remind me to never get on Defcon's -bad- side." Arcee says, "Awesome display of awesomeness, I gotta say." Arcee says, "From BOTH of you." Blast Off watches Buzzsaw suspiciously, and the bird's sudden "lightening up" only makes him MORE suspicious. He says nothing further, however.... at least to Buzzsaw. Then Arcee frowns at HIM? What'd HE do? He frowns back, though Arcee probably won't see that underneath the faceplate. "What? *I'm* not the one trying to perch on your shoulder, or collecting pieces from you as trophies..." He sniffs and goes back to finishing the energon cubes he had bought earlier. Roadbuster laughs, though it sputters into a big of coughing in the middle of it. "I'd been insulted if he didn't frag me with everything he had!" Buzzsaw takes a moment to look his wings over, cleaning up some dust and dirt that's managed to settle on one of them. "Rest assured, Arcee, there shall be no crossfire to be had here. I may be a bit of a monster with my work in your eyes, but I am not the sort to mindlessly violate agreements between our factions. We would not want a repeat of the Steel Balloon, after all, would we?" "Well, I personally would not want a repeat of the Steel Balloon, and I think a lot of mechs I know would feel the same," Arcee says evenly. Roadbuster has left. Blast Off immediately tsks at the mention of the Steel Balloon. "And you Autofools maintain that *you* are the civilized ones... then flip tables into the faces of mechs minding their own busienss and simply enjoying a drink..." "That *hurt* you know..... He rubs at his face briefly, then finishes up eating the energon cubes. "That's cheating, Blast Off, you know very well I had nothing to do with that," Arcee mentions, folding her arms across her chestplate. Buzzsaw nods. "As would we all." He looks at Blast Off. "Come now, Blast Off, that nonsense is behind us, correct?" He walks across Arcee's back to her other shoulder. "You know, Arcee, it is never too late to discuss our options in regards to...mmm...mutual agreements?" He pauses. "No, wrong word for it. But, the Combaticon brings up a good point. There is always room for civilized discussion. What would you bring to the table, hmm? Tarn? Nova Cronum? The Manganese mountains?" He muses. "What would we bring... Hmm, much the same, I imagine." Blast Off scoffs. "You didn't, but your *boyfriend* did...." Buzzsaw gets a slight glare, then he shrugs and goes back to his energon. But he is listening... "It's our policy not to make deals with terrorist organizations," Arcee mentions. Buzzsaw laughs softly. "Terrorist organizations? That is what you believe us to be?" He looks at Arcee squarely. "We are the opposing side to a two-sided coin. The yin to the yang, if you will. Would the Autobots necessarily exist without us, Arcee? Better yet, if Overlord were to return to Cybertron, would you be able to deal with him sans our capabilities? We are vital to Cybertron, Arcee, the reason criminal organizations are not as prevalent as they could be. Logic, Arcee, dictates we need to exist." Blast Off *tsks* again at the terrorist designation. He listens to Buzzsaw, then adds, "Indeed. I am sure the Decepticons label Autobots as a terrorist organization, as well. It's all... relative, after all..." Arcee glances at Blast Off, and then her gaze falls on Buzzsaw. "Remember what you said earlier...the whole bit about understanding you would be madness? It just makes me that much more relieved that I don't understand where you're coming from. At all. I'm not so sure I buy into the 'cosmic balance' theory." Buzzsaw narrows his optics for a moment. "How very true. But do not discount what I said so quickly. We can easily settle whatever needs be settled through deliberation. Much like the cease-fire you see here for these games." He blinks and looks out at the field Defcon and Roadbuster used. "Agreements can be made." Blast Off says, "We would not expect you to, Arcee. It would require some intelligence and sophistication on your part, after all..." He waves a hand to Buzzsaw, "You're wasting your time with this one. She lacks the mental acuity to engage in a deep discussion."" "Agreements can be made, but the sort of agreements and concessions your side wants aren't even close to being reasonable due to the extreme ideology and skewed values involved," Arcee tells Buzzsaw. Blast Off gets a chuckle. "Tell me THAT isn't your pitch to, say, Neutral Mech of any given city. 'You're ridiculously stupid unless you accept these pre-conceived notions of what we consider the truth.' Great pitch there. I'm sure it works every time." Buzzsaw narrows his optics slightly. "Come now, Blast Off, Arcee has every bit of intelligence that one in her position should have." He looks at Arcee and tsks softly. "Your preconceptions are, perhaps, founded if you take into consideration the acts of the more...uncouth of the Decepticons. However, concessions are not so terrible. You must also take into consideration the simple fact that we are at war. Wartime activities do not, always, preclude actions once war is resolved." Blast Off 's optics narrow slightly. "You are simply unable to listen to different points of view. Most Autofools are. They are self-righteous to the *extreme*," he says, flinging one of her words back at her. Then he listens to Buzzsaw. "But he is correct... do not lump civilized individuals in with the uncouth, unwashed masses... of any political persuasion. We want a healthy, prosperous Cybertron just as much as you do... we just differ in opinion on how best to achieve that." Arcee has a pensive expression, as she's more used to getting the 'schoolyard bully' treatment when cornered alone with Decepticons. THAT, she knows how to respond to, but this? Not so much, especially with the Olympic 'truce' in place in certain areas. "...What are you mechs trying to convince me of, exactly? 'We all want the same things in the end' is all fine discussion, but I think we're probably not even in agreement on what that 'end' needs to look like." Buzzsaw nods. "In the end, what do you wish to see, Arcee? A Cybertron that is capable of defending itself? That is not at risk of turning into what it once was? Enslaved to a race that claimed superiority over us?" He lets out a slow hiss, much like a breath. "We want the same, Arcee, from end-to-end, a united, liberated, defended Cybertron. One which no longer has to live in fear of those outsiders that might wish to step on us, crush us, and turn us into the slaves we once were. We, Decepticons, have simply opted to take a stance that says we will not hold back any means which leads to Cybertron's livelihood being realized. The Autobots wish the same, but...surely you can admit that they opt- YOU opt for more compromises that put Cybertron second." Blast Off looks over at Arcee. "Perhaps. But a civil discussion can surely at least have the potential for some new awareness; some small understanding of mutual goals..." He nods as Buzzsaw speaks. "Like that. *Surely* Autobots do not really wish to be enslaved again?" Slag, he hopes not.... "That is precisely what compells me, and why I became a Decepticon. I have traveled from one end of this galaxy and back again... and it is a *grand*, marvelous cosmos. Even I find myself in awe of its beauty at times. And yet there are dark forces out there.... forces ...like the ones Buzzsaw mentioned, and ones neither of you can even imagine yet... that are also out there, and would destroy this planet should they ever get the chance. And I will NOT allow that to happen." He pauses to pick up the last piece of energon, then look back up. "I would like to think there are at last a *few* things we would all agree on, such as keeping this planet safe from threats like... those." "And you really think that *Galvatron* is going to make all of these wonderful things happen?" Arcee asks. "He's essentially a lunatic, you realize. I mean, you mechs HAVE to realize that, there's no way you can't notice that he behaves like a psychopath who is more interested in slaughtering, enslaving and conquering any race he comes into contact with than he is in bringing about a new golden age. Let's face it...that *isn't* Megatron in there. I could almost, *almost* comprehend the appeal when it was Megatron leading the movement, but now? Now I'm wondering if this is a true romance the Decepticons have for this lunatic, or if it's a marriage of convenience -- so the 'strong' don't get slagged randomly at his whim." Arcee laughs. "These mechs and their ideals...such a crazy universe we live in." Fathom says, "Now I'm curious." Buzzsaw narrows his optics. "Arcee, let me get one thing straight here." He digs his nails in very lightly, just to make sure he has her attention. "I serve the glory that is Cybertron's potential. I look at Galvatron and see one who will stop at nothing to bring Cybertron to its proper place in the universe. There is nothing, I repeat NOTHING, I would not do for our home. And the moment Galvatron no longer serves that purpose, or poses even the slightest threat to the Empire that Cybertron rightfully should be, I will act accordingly." He looks at Blast Off critically, but nothing is said as he returns his gaze to Arcee. "In the end, that is what it comes down to, Arcee. Would you stop at nothing for the sake of our home? And answer carefully, because deep down, I know the sentiment resides within you that, truthfully, you would. Without a skipping a beat, if it meant salvation for our homeworld, safety for our homeworld, prosperity for our homeworld... you would act. In that, you and I are no different." He clicks his beak. "Some of us are simply more willing to act on our convictions than others, it would seem." Arcee says, "It's just Decepticon propaganda. You've heard it before, I'm sure..." Fathom says, "Oh I getcha'." And then Arcee has to bring up... that. Blast Off blinks, and looks away uncomfortably. He can't exactly defend Galvatron without sounding like an idiot to his own audios... nor can he say, yes, you're right Arcee. So he listens to Buzzsaw and nods once in awhile, blinking as Buzzsaw looks intently at him, then goes on. The Combaticon glances away and uses the opportunity to eat that last piece of energon, then places the container on the side of his seat. Finally, he adds, "Yes...what /he/ said. Leaders may come and go, but those of us who remain will see the war to its end... and see the other side." ...Finally. He hopes. Arcee doesn't really appreciate getting her shoulder dug into, but she figured that Buzzsaw would bring them out for the 'hard sell', and she wasn't wrong about that. "I believe that...you feel very genuinely in those ideals you hold so dear," she answers. "I'm certainly not going to say that either of you don't care about our homeworld. And...while you and Blast Off agree that Galvatron is a means to an end...is he really the most suitable 'means'? Seems to me like he and the Unicronians are a little more interested in literal 'hero worship' of themselves than they're actually solving Cybertron's problems." She realizes as she says this that she probably just gave away the fact that the recent 'church service' was spied upon, but this was probably suspected already. "I love Cybertron very dearly. I don't want to see this go on indefinitely." Buzzsaw nods slowly. "The Unicronians are peculiar, and a necessary presence so long as Galvatron serves the interests of the Cybertronian Empire. The prices we pay, if you will, to further our goal." He pauses. "But you fail to answer my question. Arcee, would you do anything for Cybertron?" Blast Off will at least give Arcee credit that this is as deep a conversation as he's ever heard her have.... Perhaps she's actually got a little bit of processing power in there, after all... "Well, then we have already reached some small agreement..." He notes on her admittance that they do actually care about Cybertron. Buzzsaw's own admittance gets a raised optical ridge from the Combaticon... he didn't quite know that Buzzsaw felt that way. If true, it would be good to know that at last some of Soundwave's tapes (and perhaps Soundwave himself?) aren't quite as fanatically loyal to Galvatron as they could appear. Then again, it can be hard to tell with *any* Decepticon just how loyal they are to superior officer... that is, unless/until they're stabbing you in the back, at least. "Why is it important for you to hear me say what you already know to be true?" Arcee asks, beginning to grow a bit suspicious that she might be providing some sort of prurient 'footage', to be heavily edited and broadcast in some troubled area to make the Autobots look bad. Buzzsaw tsks. "Because, in the end that is why we have chosen to walk the path we walk, Arcee. As stated, I would do anything, and stop at nothing, for my Cybertron. I look at the Autobots and I do not see weakness, but rather compromise. Compromise that slowly pushes Cybertron down from the priority it should be. Compromise that costs dutiful, capable leaders and warriors their lives as they perish for a cause unrealized. Compromise that, in the end, hinders rather than helps." He shakes his head slowly. "Perhaps I had you figured all wrong, Arcee, perhaps you and I are truly nothing alike. A pity, really. I'd hoped for, at the very least, some common ground." Blast Off just simply listens at this point. He's not exactly going to be a proper spokesmech for the Decepticons, after all. Ever. Former renegade and all that. Prolonged championing of the Decepticon way just causes him to break out in a circuit rash. Then again... trying to champion the Autobot cause would probably lead to some sort of vital system failure. Certainly a huge cerebro-cortex-ache and /severe/ sense of nausea. So he is perfectly happy to let these other two champion each faction, while he plans on some nice wine he's going to enjoy as soon as he gets out of this Primus-forsake wilderness... No thanks to Defcon earlier. "Well...you think what you like, you're entitled to your own opinion," Arcee says simply. It is entirely possible that Buzzsaw managed to...plant a seed of doubt in that spark of hers, but whether it would germinate or not would take some time to know for sure. It certainly was a brilliant maneuver. "Anyhow, before you go...thanks. Thank you for...for just discussing things. They're not often discussed anymore. I think violence has replaced discourse." Buzzsaw offers a curt, if not polite, nod and a mild bow that even includes a slight flourish of wings. "Arcee, we are only monsters to our enemies. Such a shame the dice rolled as they did and our paths became what they are. Would that everyone was capable of simply listening, perhaps things might have been different." He hops over to Blast Off's shoulder and settles himself there. "Now then, I do believe there are more of these Olympic festivities to enjoy, no? Though, to be fair, I suppose we should have held them some place significant. Perhaps Tarn... Ah, well, perhaps the citizens there shall get a boost to their morale another year." He looks at Blast Off. "Now then, shall we?" Blast Off is deliberating just *what* wine will go with the enercheese he's planning on bringing out... when Arcee... thanks them? He looks back to her, studying her a moment before giving her a small, polite nod. "Not among the more...cultured of us. Not... always, at least. Violence has its place..." Well, he IS a Combaticon after all... "But so does intelligent discussion." Then Buzzsaw hops on his shoulder. Hmm, been a long time. He eyes the bird, but doesn't try to shake him off, simply accepting the *prestige* for now. He pauses a bit at the mention of Tarn, and there's a galnces over at Arcee as he remembers his work there- not to mention Arcee kicking him in the head last time he was there.... but then he looks away again. "Very well." He stands up, gives Arcee another nod, and walks away. Category:Logs Category:2035